Beauty and the Beast
by Innocent Failure
Summary: Why does he do this to me? Why do I fall for it every time? Why is it so hard to just kiss and make up? Various two shots of an unlikely love.


Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter: 1

Apples

By: Innocent Failure.

Word Count:

Today I went out to pick some apples, for some apple pie. It was scorching outside today; I welcomed the heat as I walked towards the market. It was a great change since it was so cold in the house because of all the automail.

It was quiet day today in Resembool. I giggled it was too quiet…

I continued walking on towards the little market area where I could get my apples. I thought about my last auto mail patient, her name was Lan Fan. I remember how happy she was to finally get herself a new arm to serve her king. She would mutter around about Master-San this and Ling-Sama that.

While she wasn't mopping about Ling, she would talk about her headaches and about feeling a dangerous presence nearby. I was afraid at first she would find out, but she blamed it on the pain.

_No one knew my secret and I was happy with that._

_I mean it's not like I wanted this to happen._

_It just did._

A little over five months ago Edward brought home a jar wrapped up in some white gauze. He was obviously in distress; he's eyes were cold, with worry. He told me that a very dangerous creature was in this jar and that I was to look after it until the war was over. He gave a small smile and said maybe I could change it, right after he said that I heard a high voice mumble loudly. Edward responded by shaking the jar.

I asked what the creature was, but he just said that I have already met him.

I slowly took the jar from Edward's hands and unwrapped the gauze, and there he was. He was small and green, with piercing purple eyes. A frown was plastered on his face as his eyes were locked on mine. His glare was enough send shivers down my spine, so unable to match his glare. I smiled. Before you start thinking I'm crazy, I smiled because it was an impulse, I had no idea why but it felt right, even if he was one of the most evil people in the world.

_If I could change how I felt about her._

_I don't think that I would._

_I'm glad that some things will never change._

_I'm glad that my feelings will… never change._

I waved hello to the fellow shopkeepers as I headed to the apple stand. Red, Yellow, or Green. I looked over the three sets of apples. The Green and yellow apples looked fine, but all of the red apples had bruises, so it was either the green or yellow.

Green.

Yellow.

Green.

Yellow.

Green.

Yellow.

Why did these choices have so little, but so much to do with my life?

Yellow Apples. They're nice, juicy, and easy to bite into. The flavor may leave, but always comes back during some point in time. The flavor comes back in usually a bad way, but it can come back in a good way depending on how much time in between the separations.

Green Apples. What can I say? They're the exact opposite. They're sour and hard and just plain irritating! Even so though, I don't understand why I like green apples. The sour taste almost never leaves, well wants to leave, and when it does leave, it visits briefly from time to time. Later when the taste of sourness comes back, it never goes over well to some. For me though I welcome it with open arms.

Jeez what the hell is wrong with me today! I didn't need to argue about pros and cons when I already know what decision I would make. But for now, the only decision I would make is what apples I was going to buy.

I picked up both the yellow and green apples and made my way to the small check out.

I glanced at my watch as I walked back from the little market.

It was half past seven!

I told them I would be back at six. I picked up speed as I started running forward to granny's house. As I got near the stairs, I heard something and it sounded a lot like laughter. I slowly pushed open the door and walked inside. The laughter increased as I moved forward to the kitchen.

"Hey brother, Winry's back!"

"Long time no see, eh Winry?"

"Yeah long time Edward"

I paused. Edward only visited when...

"Did you break your auto mail" I questioned? I don't know why I bother to ask…I already knew the answer.

"Well, Winry I kind of got the hand part rip-"

Before they could even react I grabbed my wrench and flung it at Edward's head.

How could he do this to me again? I put love and devotion into my auto mail, how can he break it over and over again knowing that it pains me every time? How can he bear the guilt coming back to me just so he can get his auto mail fixed? Then just leave early in the morning expecting me to be okay with it.

I cleared my throat, "I will fix your auto mail in the morning, and I'm going to bed." I put the apples on the kitchen counter and retrieved my wrench from Edward's head. Every footstep felt like a stab in the stomach, I was_ nothing _to Edward; I was just the childhood friend. Nothing more nothing less, I didn't matter.

I put my shaking hand on the doorknob to my room. I let out a long sigh; this wasn't about the auto mail. It was about me, and how much of a fucked up person I am. I wish I was in love with Edward, but the fates are cruel.

_What is this feeling?_

_Why does this hurt?_

_What is this pain?_

I pushed open the door; light was shining in my bedroom from the hallway. I stepped inside my room closing the door with me. The darkness consumed me; the only light was the glimmering moon. I walked over to my bed, as I pulled my shirt over my head. I continued stripping until I was only in my undies. Then I proceeded to turn on my lamp and fetch a book underneath my bed. I felt around the cold wood floor looking for the familiar feeling of the soft cover. I closed my eyes trying to focus on finding the book as my hand moved across the floor. Success!

I opened my eyes to see that the room was completely dark again. I tentatively began to get up, putting the small book on my bed. I turned to see that the window was completely open, my curtains swayed in the moonlight. I shut the window and proceeded to lock the latch. I tried to shake away the tremors that rolled down my spine. I turned on my lamplight illuminating the room with a pale _kiiro_.

I pulled back my silk sheets and slipped into the cool softness, as shiver crawled its way down my back.

Have you ever had that feeling when you knew some thing was wrong, or that you were in danger? Well if not, then screw you because I feel so nervous right now that if I were little I would have _wet the_ bed. But I'm not little and I need to grow up and get out of this funk! There is no one in the room and I'm just being unreasonable. Maybe it is just because I got mad at Edward and I am just over reacting. Or is it that there is a person in my room and they haven't said anything because that person wants to rape me in my sleep! Winry get a hold of your self! No one is going to rape you and no one is in your room!

I snuggled into my comforter and pushed my small book to the side, I could read later. It was the time for sleep, that in which I so desperately needed. I closed my weary eyes and focused on not thinking, which proved to be hard when I am having an internal argument with my self. Other then the fact that I thought there was someone in the room, I argued about the hollow ache in my chest. That empty feeling throughout my body to be exact.

It's been a while since his last visit. I remember as if it was yesterday. But is that such a great reason to be sad?

_I wish this feeling would go away._

_Why do I feel like I need her near me right now?_

_I feel as if every heartbeat is a stab._

_Knowing full and well she could be with someone else._

* * *

><p><strong>Envy POV<strong>

I eased myself out of the grim shadows enclosing my pale skin in the light's grotesque gaze. I inched toward the bed, unknown to the sleeping temptress. I placed each of my hands on either side of her body on the soft silk sheets. I shivered as I lifted each leg to crawl up her delicate body. The bed responded as it creased inward due to my weight, "Rrrrrrrrgh." I froze and shifted my eyes to the sleeping form under me. Her face showed no signs change, her face was blank it held no emotion. I continued until my face was parallel with hers.

I brushed my hand across her left cheekbone. I pushed her hair behind her ear and trailed my fingers down to her neck.

She was beautiful.

No, that's to vague.

She was delegate, divine, enticing, alluring, and _pulchritudinous._

And I wasn't talking about her physical beauty.

I was talking about her heart, something I _lacked_.

She was an archangel from the highest level of Nirvana. I was an Incubus born from the deep blood seas of hell, the proof was on my left thigh, my ouroborous tattoo. She was human and I was immortal. She received the gift of compassion, another trait I lacked.

I remember asking her one-day what was it like being around people of sacrosanct. She looked at me in confusion as if she didn't remember her time in the living world. Curious I thought at the time. Humans do not remember what they were before they were transferred threw "birth" into the living world. I can remember before I became a homunculus. Thick metal chains to a wall bound me. I remember having my skin peeled off then ironed back on. Rinse and Repeat. Then all the sudden everything was white. A shadow figure appeared and offered me a deal." I'll put you in the living world in dew time, but you are now a sin of god. You are Envy. You are to never get the pleasure of heaven only hell."

"En..vy" a delegate voice answered?

I had a spasm. I jerked my head to meet a hooded gaze from Blondie. Her blue orbs shimmered like ashes in the moonlight. Her eyes bright and her lashes oh so dark against her usual snow shaded skin. Her face right now was a imitation of a rose, very, very red. Plump full lips danced their way into my vision. Peach glossed lips gazed at me and my eyes replied with hunger. Wait... how could her lips be glossy at four in the morning!

Dame Human!

Making me question my sanity by being utterly retarded as Mr. Bean Sprout himself!

Be your self envy.

"Hey Blondie" I whispered careful not to wake up the fullmetal twat.

Her eyes drooped and as her blush begin to fade I noticed dark purple circles embedding their way under her luxurious lashes.

"Go to sleep" I mummer into her pierced ear.

I removed my anorexic body from her to lay beside her curvy one. Bad idea. She cuddled my arm and rested her small head on my chest. The scent of her golden locks drifted its way to my keen noes. Bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Winry POV<strong>

I woke up on some thing hard.

I woke up to the person who was in my dreams.

"ENVY" I screeched.

"Morning beautiful" he replied smoothly.

I stumbled out of bed shivering

" Why? You? What? Window? Rapist? Dream?" I tried to make sense of this but... I failed.

"I wouldn't go that far doll-face. Your the one talking to me in underwear" he smirked.

I threw on some clothes and paced across the cool wood floor. I cringed as a splinter embedded into my third toe.

What would Edward do if he knew I was still in contact with Envy? Would he find out I was the one who let him free, or maybe he already knows? He might just be deciding what to do with me! I'm so screwed, Edward is going to kill me with the automail that I made! No wait... he broke the hand off, so that's impossible. Edward wouldn't kill me. I would have to face the wrath of the fire dragon inside Edward though. Too bad for him I'm not in the mood to get scolded. Where did I put my wrench?

I glanced over at Envy.

He narrowed his eyes at me and looked me up and down.

I suddenly became self conscious of my sweatpants and tank top.

He walked over to me, his eyes still narrowed, "Why are you so afraid of Edward" he questioned.

He smirked and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Are you afraid I'm going to beat the Chibi up?". His eyes softened as to aw you're so cute, my response was to turn away blushing as I did so.

"Do you want something to eat it's almost lunch time and I have an apple pie to bake" I fumbled with the hem of my tank top.

"I may be hungry now, but I do not think it's for food Ms. Rockbelle. Are you up to the challenge to feed it?"

I turned with mild interest. This was new.

"I thought I was and I quote to pure for you to touch in any way romantic."

"I didn't want you to leave me for the Moyashi, only the truth knows what he would do to you. That is if you were not mine."

He leaned in, his breath tickled my tingling cheeks. I closed my eyes waiting for my lips to sync with his. A fire exploded as his lips pressed roughly on to mine, my tough graced his mouth asking for entrance. Instead he forced his tongue in my mouth lapping up every target. My head was filled with hurricanes of emotion and sparks of the hottest flame. Truly this was the best kiss, if you could call some thing as good as this to be a kiss. I didn't notice my back hit a wall until we broke for air. Envy proceeded to nip at my ear down to my neck. I moaned as his lips sucked at my jugular mostly leaving a bruise.

I was in heaven, but I wasn't completely satisfied. As much as I love being submissive (not) I wanted some control. I ran my finger threw his jade tresses, showing hims I was ready for round two. He jerked and moaned...loudly. If Envy could blush that would be what he was doing now. This is my chance! From where he was standing I could push him down on the bed. I stride up to him, closing my eyes, I planted both hands on either shoulder and pushed with all my might. I heard his stumbling feet, I guess it was good that I caught him off guard. I open my eyes to see a very angry Envy. He started to get up, but then stopped.

"If you wanted me on the bed you could have just asked" he laughed.

People say I have mood swings.


End file.
